


yes,sir

by dionysus_98



Category: BDSM - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 警犬
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dionysus_98/pseuds/dionysus_98
Summary: bdsm
Relationships: 无 - Relationship
Kudos: 207





	yes,sir

**Author's Note:**

> 饲养警犬。

皮革和银环是我店中最常出现的东西，我用它们做项圈，戒鞭，漆黑长靴，也给一些摸到我店里来的圈内人穿环，有朋友会带奴来介绍给我，我都会回绝。  
我说，我手黑，他们吃不下我的鞭子。

店面小，地方也偏，藏在深巷里不得光，近期偏偏客人多，也添了点烟火气，于是这兜兜转转才能到的地方也会有警察光顾，前些天我便瞧见一个，今天还没关店他又来。  
这条巷没有灯，天也黑得早，人早就散了个干净，他却在我店门前兜转了很久。  
我门前是展物柜，就摆了几样，马靴，项圈，皮鞭，狼尾肛塞和一团打结的红绳，皆是我手工。  
店门的玻璃是单面镜，我就站在镜子后，看着空无一人的巷道上，那个警官卸了身侧的枪套，朝着我的方向，直直跪下，膝盖砸出一小波尘沙，不见他皱眉，心下微动，目光带着审视意味扫遍他全身。  
是块干净的好玉。  
我就这么垂眸看着他，看他背上大片的暗光，看他脱下警帽，看他两鬓铲青的刺头，看他抚上我做的马靴，在靴面上印下唇口，笨拙却虔诚。  
黄昏变得淡了，他起身戴正警帽离开后，我想着。  
他会是我的。

再见面是在店里，我在为客人穿环，挂在乳首的银色，通透又漂亮，他盯着我指尖发怔，一身警服格外扎眼，我结束手头工作把他招呼进里屋。  
开门见山，我对他说，我想要你。

我给他设的安全词是“sir”。  
他很听我的，脱至半裸直直跪在我面前，话也少，垂眼闷头就是不看我，他肌肉漂亮，线条分明，却也不厚实，薄薄的覆了一层，是逼近乳色的白，很干净。  
乳晕倒是很大，像极了两处禁地，晃眼得很。

我用鞭子教他，皮鞭生风，抛甩时有破声。  
腰不直，我低低说了一句，话口未落鞭子便舔上他的胸腹，一道分明的红痕，他眼神抑了些深色，却听话的直起腰背。  
乖孩子。  
于是又加一鞭，这是奖励，我神色不改，淡淡看着鞭痕下他逐渐红肿的奶尖，和鼓囊的下身，我拿出柜子里陈列的贞操锁，蹲下身，将他的硬茎从裤裆中释放，又用冰冷的银器将其禁锢，我曾闲来无事做的最大尺寸，刚巧适合他。  
抖什么。粗粝掌心揉捏几下囊袋，温度渐升，又沿着冷硬器身撸到顶，指尖挑弄他颤抖的冠沟，心下又因他不曾曲背而满意。  
我的规矩多，有一条就是，在主人没同意的情况下，不准硬。我伸手攥紧他的头皮，迫他仰颈，却在他死抿的唇角处轻吻，可以接受吗。

我一向都知道主奴关系中，并不存在对等的势力，主动权很多时候是在奴手中，他取悦你也是在更大程度为自己服务，不平等条约最开始便存在，但可控性和未知性又如此令人痴迷。  
所以我说我想要他，不仅是想掌控，调教他，更多的是吸引他，驯养他。  
他会成为我最心爱的狗。

他对我的发问表示惊讶，很快便又平静，默然点了点头，但我掌下的肌肉分明软了下来，是觉得我温柔吗，真可爱。  
也是真天真。  
我起身换上他那日跪吻的马靴，手腕重新绕上皮鞭，不再开口，径直朝未被破坏的软玉出鞭，淋淋血色很快遍布他前胸和肘关，他紧咬着牙，颈线爆出青筋，在我的鞭声下死死忍耐，闷哼声极小，却更添情色。  
“sir”  
他声音极低，又掺了几分哭腔，我停下手，施眼锋瞧他，满身鞭痕尽布，红紫深色从他胸腹涌浮出现，又随着呼吸起伏不断，像野兽的斑纹。他抬起一张汗涔涔的脸，四目相视，他又叫了一声sir。

我回身坐在一侧的椅子上，用眼神示意他过来，他膝盖很沉，爬得慢，却每一步都在看我，带着满身的伤痕看我，看我眼中深埋的一团火，看我的鞭子，也看我的马靴。  
他下身银器一直都抖，像囚笼的兽性，乖戾狠极，他紧蹙着眉心，爬到我足边，吻了吻我甩鞭的指骨。  
我告诉他，明日出警怕是要多穿几层，不然这满身的鞭痕，肯定会吃得苦头。

好的，先生。  
从此他便成了我养的一条警犬。


End file.
